Sif's Diary
by sif898
Summary: This is a diary of the Nord adventurer, Sif. Starting from Helgen and following her through her adventures, this diary has been with her everywhere. Day by day uploads will give you the chance to relive an play-through of the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim all from Sif's perspective. Please comment and review. I am interested for your opinions! Rated M mostly for violence.
1. Tirdas, 17th of Last Seed, 4E201

Tirdas, 17th of Last Seed, 4E201

Dear Diary,

I have nowhere else to turn but to empty pages in the books I pick up in caves and bandit dens. My story shall live only in them for now, but where to start, I am not sure. I scarcely know who or what I am. I must, then, start with my first memory.

Do not worry, Diary, it is not of some babe, screaming into the sky on its day of birth. No, it is of some young and confused woman, waking up, bound and dazed in a prisoner cart to Helgen. While I have no memory of the event, a fellow prisoner named Ralof told me I had been ambushed on my way to cross the border by the Imperials. He implied that I was entering the land of Skyrim, so I have little clue as to where I am from, whether I am running or simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Shaken as I was, I looked around, noting two other men in the cart with me. One Ralof referred to as the thief; another was gagged and called Ulfric, leader of the Stormcloak rebellion. I knew nothing of this rebellion, nothing of Ulfric's enemy, General Tullius, but I did know that if I was to be killed by Tullius for little other than my own fault of existing in a place where he would have me not, I would likewise make him my enemy.

The theif had little pride, shaking in fear as our death approached. Ralof was proud to die an honorable, Nordic death, and I was at least resigned to it.

Strangely, as we stepped off the cart and names were called off the list, read by some woman soldier, mine was not. A long process ensued as they asked me numerous questions ranging from my race to my complexion; they even asked for information on scars and if I wore certain face paint before asking for my name. Ralof had made a comment about the Imperial obsession with lists, so I can only assume this extremely detailed documentation is for their records. I did not know what name to give, as my memory was still lost, but the name Sif came from my lips, and thus I am forever now Sif.

As we were led to have our lasts rites read, the thief attempted to run. Of course, he was shot down by archers. His death was suitable. He was a coward.

I listened to my last rites, full of the outcries of the crowd and commentary from Ralof. I watched one man as he was beheaded, realizing I was the only female prisoner. We also all appeared to be Nords. I could almost laugh as I was led next to the block, about to die without knowing anything but speech and common knowledge. Then, something happened that changed the course of my fate. As I laid my head on the bloody block, face only a reach away from the head of the previously fallen, a dragon landed.

Even I knew this appearance signaled trouble. As the dragon roared and blasted fire, the scene erupted into chaos. Prisoners took their chance to flee, guards not worried about the prisoners but were preoccupied with protecting dear Helgen from the vicious attack. I was beckoned by two men going in different directions. I recognized Ralof as one of them, and I followed him immediately.

We ran into a nearby tower as the city began to burn. Had my hands not been bound, I would have stopped to help the child I saw. Luckily, guards came to his aid, so I continued my retreat. Inside, we found a dead Nord Ralof called Gunjer. Ralof told me to take his gear, and I did. To my surprise, I donned it quickly and felt familiarity as I picked up his fallen war axe. Before I had the chance to speak, Imperial soldiers came into the room. Without thinking, I helped Ralof kill them, took their better gear, and followed Ralof out of the room. He led us to an underground pathway. I barely remember it well, still suffering the surprise at my ease of killing another person. I remember killing some frost spiders, sneaking around a bear, and all of it being ridiculously easy, as if this was some sort of tutorial reminding me of my previous life as a warrior. There was little other explanation.

Regardless, we both exited the pathway, alive. Part of me wishes I could saw we parted ways and both lived happy, relatively uneventful lives, but that did not happen, and the stronger part of me is glad. Ralof said his sister, Gerder, would help us in Riverwood, just up the road. As I had nowhere else to go, I agreed to go with him. He had much to say, though little I heard. He mentioned a Bleakfalls Barrow up a nearby mountain which overlooked Riverwood. He seemed to find the place sinister, but I cared little for it.

We came across Guardian Stones, and he told me to go touch one. I first picked the Mage Stone, but it felt quite unnatural and went with the Warrior Stone instead. This felt exhilarating, and I was satisfied with the choice. We killed a couple wolves outside of town and then entered Riverwood.

It is a small town, mostly residential. I followed Ralof to the mill where Gerder worked. We briefly met her husband, Hod, and son, Frodnar, before an intense discussion occurred. I followed little, still confused over the whole Imperial verse Stormcloak issue, but I quickly caught on to the fact that dragons have not been around in a very long time. Of course, I would be in the middle of the issue as I had survived the attack. Of course, Gerder would ask me to run an errand for her. Of course, I would accept the quest. At least it would give me something to do as I try to discover my past. Go tell the jarl in Whiterun that there is the distinct possibility of a dragon attack. Imminent is probably the better word. Regardless, I took her quest. She gave me food and other items to help me on my way before we parted.

I first found the trader to buy more provisions. Upon entering the building, I overheard an argument between Lucan Valerius, the owner, and his sister, Camilla. They had been robbed of an heirloom, a solid gold dragon claw. She wished to retrieve it. He wished she would stay at home. Another mission already? I immediately offered them my assistance. They told me that the thief had gone to Bleakfalls Barrow. Ironically, it was the very barrow that Ralof had found so sinister. I decided to go in the morning as it was getting late. Camilla was, however, prepared to lead me there right away. As we left the shop, she went straight to the gate as if I would follow her.

I went to see the blacksmith, Alvor, and bought better gear instead. He taught me to make a dagger, although the process was not as hard as I expected. He had more for me to do, but as it had grown even later, I retired to the Sleeping Giant Inn.

This town is full of bickering duos! As I entered, the owner, Orgnar, and his wife, Delphine, were arguing about spoilt wine. It was awkward to interrupt their conversation and request a room. I get the feeling Delphine knows all the rumors in this small town, and I do not doubt that she could give me useful tips for new work if mine ever ends.

Diary, but the end of the day, I was glad to sit and eat some bread and cheese. I immediately began to write using utensils from the inn and a book I had found in that tunnel. It all seems so long ago to have been only hours before! Ah, well, sleep I must for tomorrow is sure to be another eventful day.


	2. Middas, 18th of Last Seed, 4E201

Middas, 18th of Last Seed, 4E201

Dear Diary,

I started very early this morning. I ate an apple and left for the barrow while it was still dark. Comically, I got lost. I crossed the river, as Camilla had said, but immediately became confused, unable to find my way up the steep mountain face.

As I wandered, I ran into a khajit named M'aiq the Liar. He would not tell me which way to go, only spouting nonsense and repeating something about his father being named M'aiq, as well as his father's father. Granted, how honest someone who is called M'aiq the Liar is to be questioned.

I wandered a little further, finding a small cabin and an old woman named Anise. She was tending a garden and wanted to be left alone. Deciding to turn back, I tried again to find the path. This time, I found it almost immediately. I felt silly for having missed it in the beginning.

Three bandits attempted an ambush outside a watchtower, but I killed them easily. Upon doing so, I felt immensely stronger. I picked through their gear, feeling quite good about everything, before approaching the main compound. Of course, there were more bandits, but once again, they gave me little trouble. The door to the barrow was unlocked so I quietly snuck inside the large temple.

I saw two bandits already dead inside the main room. Sneaking forward, I heard two more bandits as they argued about how the loot should be distributed. I did not hear much else because I clumsily stepped on a rock, alerting them of my presence. I wasted them quickly.

The next room had a much stronger bandit. I killed him, only to realize the room was sealed, and the only gate out was shut. When I attempted to pull the lever and open this gate, I discovered, to my dismay, booby trapped. Luckily, the poison which then shot at me from the walls was weak. The puzzle necessary to solve was simple. Snake-Snake-Whale. It was a puzzle which involved matching the upper columns to the lower ones. Now, I knew to beware of other booby traps.

The next portion of the barrow was easy enough to pass through. Skeevers attacked, then a giant frost spider. A man named Arvel the Swift was caught in the spider's web. He openly told me he had the golden claw and was headed for the Hall of Stories, and he wanted very much for me to cut him down from the web. Since he had the golden claw, I could only assume he was the thief I was to find. Unfortunately, he convinced me to cut him down from the web before he would hand over the prize. Unfortunately for him, I was much swifter and much stronger. I struck him down with a few heavy blows from my axe. With him out of the way, I took his journal and the golden claw before moving even deeper into the barrow.

By this point, I had reached the inner crypts. I felt my skin crawl upon entering the defiled dens. Only draugr could be waiting for me, and while I was surprised that I knew that, I was correct. There were many draugr among the dead, ready for a fight. The floor was frequently booby trapped, and twice there were large axes swinging from the ceiling in narrow hallways. I had to take my time to dodge these blades. The draugr were not difficult opponents. In fact, I felt quite good, much stronger than when I went inside the building. My axe skill seemed to be improving quickly, and I did not grow nearly as weary when swinging my axe either.

Outside the Hall of Stories was a larger draugr who almost bested me. Perhaps I had gotten a little cocking in thinking over how strong I had gotten that I needed to be humbled. I was even forced to pull out a few potions. Drinking potions while wielding an axe and shield was damn near impossible. I felt as if I was juggling. Fortunately, the draugr was also tired and took a moment's pause. It was enough time to allow me to swallow enough to revive me and defeat him.

With him bested, I went into the Hall of Stories. I was met with yet another puzzle. Unlike before, it was not a simple matching test. Luckily, I had glanced at Arvel's journal. He had written: When you have the golden claw, the solution is in the palm of your hands. I looked at the claw, and there was the answer in the dragon's paw. A bear, a moth, and an owl from the outside moving inward. I turned the wheels, inserted the claw into its slot, and was able to go even further into the barrow.

I made it to the inner sanctum easily. Then I found a strange wall, built like a semicircle out of stone. There was an unfamiliar writing on it; I could not even recognize the alphabet. As I approached it to examine it further, I was suddenly thrust into darkness. A blue light then appeared, whipping around me. The word "fus" pressed itself upon my mind, and I knew it was a word of power although I did not know how I knew that. How to utilize the word, I still do not know.

As I stumbled backwards, overwhelmed with the strange event, I was ambushed by a very strong draugr. This creature was yelling at me in a strange language; I could only assume it was the same one from the wall because his words alone almost had the power to knock me to the ground. I managed to cut him down, avoiding his loud shouts and striking at him swiftly and accurately. Gladly, I took items from a chest nearby and from his fallen body. One item that is very interesting is a strange dragon carved stone. It was heavy, but I knew I needed to take it, at least to find out its significance. I followed a staircase out of the barrow, and before I knew it, I was greeted with sunlight.

It was still only midday so I ate some fruit as I carefully made my way down the mountainside. It would be all too easy to get careless and slide down to my demise. I ran into a traveling hunter by the river where I had stopped to cross. She did not have anything to see that I needed, though I did look. Then, I took the same path I had taken with Ralof back to Riverwood.

Upon entering the village, Dorthe, Alvor's daughter, approached me. I was weary but decided I could at least humor her. She told me that her family told her she was too familiar with strangers and had been encouraged to be a little less friendly to them, but she did not feel threatened by me. I seemed nice. As it was likely I was still covered in bandit blood, even after my short romp through the shallow part of the river, I found her statement a little humorous. I proceeded into the trader's. She followed me momentarily, but sensing "adult business" was about to be discussed, she returned to help her father at the forge as she was his assistant, or as she corrected herself, his apprentice.

I talked to Lucan and Camilla when the young girl had left. They were more than happy to have their heirloom returned. I was rewarded, traded with them for fresh provisions, and went back to Alvor's to finish my training. Dorthe was standing by him, looking pleased with herself. I could only smile at her and return to work. By this time, it had begun to rain, but it was quite cheery by the forge's flame. I finished my lessons quickly, comfortable and contented.

Although it was still raining when I had finished my lessons, it was also very early to retire, so I left the village of Riverwood to find Whiterun and finish my quest for Gerder. Most of the journey was miserable. The rain had not let up, and tramping around in wet armor is less than desirable. I was attacked by a lone wolf, little trouble compared to the last draugr I had fought. Then, I decided to stray from the well-worn path and cut through a field, seeing a farm ahead.

Upon nearing the Pelagia farm, I saw a group of persons fighting a giant. Now, while I was confident in my skills while fighting draugr and bandits, I was not sure about even my skills in able to assist in taking down a giant. I did not feel like soaring through the sky like a bird or experiencing the necessary plummet back to earth so I stayed back by the edge of the field and analyzed the situation, deciding only to join as a last resort. Before I had the chance to come to their aid, or run away in all honesty, the hunters felled the giant.

One approached me, introducing herself as Aela the Hunter. She was quite beautiful, and I was in awe of her as she and her comrades had just killed a giant, and easily at that. She seemed to misunderstand the situation, believing I had managed the final shot which had killed the beast. While I did wear a bow, I had yet to draw it, so I was not sure why she would believe I was involved at all. Before I could correct her, she mentioned speaking to the companion leader, Kodlak, if I was interested in joining them. I do not know what a Companion is, but if they are so strong, it would not be unwise to investigate this further.

With this strange encounter behind me, I finally found the Whiterun Stables. After a short walk, I found the town entrance only to be met by another obstacle. The guard at the gate said, due to the issue at Helgen, the city was closed until further notice. I was surprised they knew so much about the recent even, but it had been a whole day, and the city was not so far from the village. Instead of being defeated, I offered that I had important information about that very issue. The guard was persuaded and allowed me inside the city, although I was warmed that they would be keeping an especially close eye on me.

I first entered the Drunken Huntsman, believing wrongly that it would be a nice inn. Further down the main street, I found the Bannered Mare. A nice woman named Hulda rented me a room. She led me to it herself. Now, I sit at my table, eating some roasted rabbit and penning this account. While I cannot wait for sleep, I am anxious for what tomorrow brings. I am uncertain how to seek an audience with a jarl, if it is a difficult or easy endeavor, or if I will be convincing enough to get aid for Riverwood. Convincing the guard was nothing compared to what lay ahead. I am not strong enough to protect the city alone, so I can only pray the gods will guide me. Oh, Diary, I could postulate all night.

Goodnight, goodnight. Until tomorrow.


	3. Turdas, 19th of Last Seed, 4E201

Turdas, 19th of Last Seed, 4E201

Dear Diary,

I woke up unnaturally early. Perhaps my nerves got the best of me. I could not even find the will to read or rest. I got ready for the long day ahead and left the inn, deciding to get a layout of the town while it woke for the day.

Upon exiting the inn, I saw a little girl. It was surprising to see one awake so early and out on the streets at that. I soon learned that she was an orphan named Lucia, and the streets were all she had. I gave her a gold coin, unsure how to assist this child when I did not even know myself. If I at least had a house, I would let her live there. I could do no more for now, but I will not forget her.

I had scarcely said goodbye to young Lucia when I heard a heated argument between two Battleborns and a Graymane. From what I overheard, the Battleborn family is on the side of the Imperials while the Graymanes are devout Stormcloaks. Falia Graymane stopped me when the Battleborns had left. She thinks that her son is still alive and that the Battleborns know where he is. She must have found me not only trustworthy but capable because she asked me to find her at her home to learn more. While interested, I had a much more important task ahead of me.

I ran into a vagrant named Brenuin as I made my way through the city streets. He appeared to be drunk already, or maybe still drunk from the day before this. He even had the gall to ask me to steal Argonian ale from the Bannered Mare. I tried to politely decline despite my outrage. I was not a common criminal, and while I was not above stealing if the conditions and motives were there, I would not steal for a vagrant to drink himself to Oblivion.

By then, it was late enough in the morning that I decided to try the keep, Dragonsreach, in hopes of speaking to the jarl. There was a religious zealot by a large statue at the foot of the keep. I gathered that his name was Heimskr, and something about Talos was being yelled at an invisible crowd. Everyone seemed to avoid him, so I followed suit. I did not want to get involved in that craziness until I could gather more information on this man and Talos.

As I headed up the steps, I grew nervous, but I could only keep my word and ask for aid. A guard at the entry stopped me. My heart stopped, and I was sure he was going to send me away. I was relieved when he simply gave me some advice. He told me that Arcadia's Cauldron would be a good place for adventurers like me to stock up on potions. I will keep that in mind as it seems like an honest piece of advice. A little less uneasy, I opened the door and entered the keep.

The keep was impressive to say the least. It had high ceilings, many stone columns that towered over me, and rooms in every direction. The stone was expertly laid and carved, and the rooms were decorated extravagantly. I tried not to appear awestruck as I went up the stairs to where the jarl sat, but it was almost impossible. As one with no memory, this was the grandest building I had ever laid eyes upon, and it was the grandest building I could have even imagined. Past some long tables filled with only the best food sat the jarl on his throne. He was speaking heatedly with two others, and I could tell it was about the attack on Helgen.

One of them was a dark elf who, upon seeing my approach, quickly stopped me, preventing me from nearing the jarl. Her name was Irileth, and I could tell she took her job very seriously. My fears were realized when she told me that the jarl would not be taking any visitors today nor for the time being. I decided it was best to at least try and tell her my story in hopes that perhaps she would convince the jarl to send aid to Riverwood. When she heard I had news from Helgen, she almost jumped. I was immediately taken to the jarl.

Jarl Balgruff is a Nord, but he is not a Stormcloak, as I later learned. He was still arguing with a man named Proventus about something I only caught part of the conversation, but it definitely had to do with dragons, no surprise. Upon seeing me, Proventus seemed annoyed, but the jarl was accommodating. He seemed most interested in what I had to say. At the end of my tale, he promised to send a detachment to Riverwood, for which I was most grateful.

Then, to my surprise, the jarl asked me to help his court wizard, Faregnar, with a dragon related project. It sounded interesting, and as everyone was bunkering down for the imminent dragon attack, it would give me something to do.

Faregnar was in a room to the right of the jarl's throne room. His was a large room, full of books and alchemy labs, even an enchanting table. He wore black robes, and his face was shadowed from his hood. Faregnar needed a stone, the Dragonstone, a special stone tablet from Bleakfalls Barrow. I remembered that I had picked up a strange stone after defeating that powerful dragur near the semicircular wall. I took it out of my pack and gave it to him. He seemed excited to have it, but we did not get the chance to talk about his project. Irelith appeared, interrupting us. We were to both speak with the jarl. Immediately. A dragon had been spotted near here, at the West Watchtower. I felt myself begin to sweat. Faregnar seemed even more excited than he had before when I had given him the dragon stone, and even excited may be too weak of a word.

The jarl was speaking to a guard as we were led into the back room behind the throne room. There were maps and other guards, so I assumed this was the meeting room for war plans and more. The guard was speaking about what he had just seen. A dragon had been spotted, and he had run here to warn the town. He left when we arrived. The jarl wanted Irelith and me to go and confront the dragon. Faregnar wanted to go as well, but the jarl wanted to split us up, in case something went wrong. I was a little surprised the jarl had asked me to go with his housecarl, but he said because I had survived Helgen, I had more experience with dragons than anyone else here. While true, I thought he valued my simply seeing a dragon a little too highly. It was not as if I had fought the beast.

Regardless, I agreed to go. The jarl told me I could now purchase a home from Avenicci, his steward. It was a bit of a strange tangent as he told me to get supplies and meet Irelith at the main gate next. Buying a house would be nice, but it was the last thing I could worry about at the time. The jarl gave me an enchanted hide helmet, and then I left to find the smith.

The smith's shop was by the main entrance. I could see Irelith gathering her men as I got supplies. The place was called The Warmaiden's, and its proprietor was outside, working at the forge. Her name was Adrianne. I bought new, light leather armor, sold my old supplies, and then walked across the dirt street to meet Irelith and her guardsmen, ready to leave for battle.

She gave a very noble speech. It riled up the guards well. I was too excited to focus heavily on her words although now I wish I could pen it down for memory's sake. Instead, I was itching to go and get this thing started.

We traveled out to the West Watchtower together at a steady pace. I could have easily outpaced them, but I wished us to remain together in case something happened before we arrived. We paused to examine the tower from a distance as Irelith told us our task. We needed to start with finding survivors and signs of the dragon.

I found no signs of the dragon's current presence, only burning bushes and broken pieces of the remained as proof of its devastation. I saw corpses of a few dead guards as I headed up to the tower. A live guard told me to run, that the dragon was coming back. I did not expect it so soon, but it came back immediately.

It was the one from before at Helgen, or so I believe. It breathed fire from the sky and chomped at us with its sharp teeth if we moved too close to it when it landed on the ground. I felt as if I had done this before, killed a dragon in my past, but as they had only just come back, I knew it to be impossible. I wore it down with arrows and with my axe. With its health low, I daringly, or perhaps foolishly, jumped onto its head and struck it until the beast died. Only then did I realize I had been on fire. I patted it out only to have another strange experience.

It was similar to when I had seen that word at the semicircle wall. The dragon suddenly burst into flames, and wind and brightly colored light whipped around me. The word "fus" was now no longer just a word. When I say it, a force comes from my lips, strong enough to push objects, even people. Amazed, I stumbled back to the group.

One of the guards stopped me, calling me Dragonborn. They say not only do I have the power to slay dragons but also to absorb their power, even able to learn their language and perform their shouts. While Irelith did not seem as sure as the other guards, she was glad to have me. The guards all blamed it on her not understanding since she was not a Nord. I was glad to still be alive, sat down, and ate an apple pie I had been saving. I most definitely deserved it.

We began to head back to Dragonsreach on our own. As I neared the city's gates, the earth shook, and I heard the word "Dovakiin" yelled, echoing in the vast sky, from a nearby mountain. I was shaken and decided to ask the jarl about it. Perhaps it was a regular occurrence or maybe he knew what "dovakiin" even meant.

Outside the gate, a boy named Lars was playing. I said hello casually, not expecting it to turn into anything. I should not doubt the ability for a child to speak for a long time and to ask strangers for help. He wanted me to find a girl named Braith and get her to leave him alone. Apparently, she was bullying him to no end. He is not a strong lad, and she uses it against him. I promised I would try and went on my way.

In the time it took for me to speak to the child and walk up to Dragonsreach, news had already reached the city. Everyone was calling me Dragonborn, and I had yet to fully understand what that even meant. Another question for the jarl, I supposed.

He was more than willing to take on my questions when I returned. The call from the sky was from a group of monks called the Graybeards, masters of the Way of the Voice. They lived at the Throat of the World, and it appeared that they were calling me. He believed they could help teach me the Way of the Voice so I could learn more shouts and become stronger. Tiber Septum had been called once, centuries ago, making the trip to High Hrothgar, the name of their temple. It was a very popular pilgrimage, though few have been called. Even Jarl Balgruuf had made the journey of 7000 steps.

Proventus did not seem convinced. A man named Hrongar is very convinced. I am still very much confused on the whole subject. Before I could ask him more, the jarl made me a thane and gave me a woman named Lydia to be my housecarl. She is a good looking Nord, quiet but very hardworking. The jarl also gave me the Sword of Whiterun. Hopefully, I will have a house for all my trophies soon.

I left the keep and went to resupply at the trader. On my way, I was stopped by two Alik'r warriors. They were looking for a redguard woman. I told them I had not seen one yet. They told me to find them in Rorrikstead if I heard anything. I am not sure if I want to be part of this. I know nothing of the Alik'r warriors.

Instead, I went to Belethor's trading post. I resupplied quickly. Upon exiting the store, I ran into Braith. I told the little girl that I was Lars' bodyguard. The girl was intimidated and promised to be nicer to him in the future. She told me she only wanted him to kiss her. It was adorable, definitely a nice, relaxing conversation. The Battleborn I had seen earlier spoke to me next. He was the older of the two, Olfrid. He said that the main difference between the Graymanes and the Battleborns is money. The Battleborns have it and the Graymanes are poor so they envy them. He came off as a pompous ass.

I went back to the Bannered Mare. It was still early so I decided to sit at the bar with Lydia and talk to Hulda. She told me the Gildergreen, the dead tree in the center of town, was to be destroyed. It is part of the Temple of Kynareth, and Danica, the leader, was trying to find a way to prevent that. She also told me there was a bounty out for killing some bandits nearby.

Since I was already in town, I took Lydia and went to see Danica at the temple to talk to her about he Gildergreen. As I started to leave, I saw a redguard woman named Sa'adia. I did pause, wondering if I should warn her, but I knew it was best to research the Alik'r first. She could be evil. Halfheartedly, I sent to the temple with Lydia and found Danica.

Danica told us that the pilgrims are no longer traveling to Whiterun because the Gildergreen is not lively, and Kynareth is the goddess of life. Danica did seem to think that she could wake the dead tree if she could give it sap from the parent tree. Only nettlebane used by hagravens to sacrifice spriggans can be used to cut the Eldergleam. She made this seem like a difficult task so I might wait a bit to do this mission. When I feel able, I will go to Orphan Rock.

We left and ran into Lucia, the orphan, again. She told me Brenuin is nice to her. It makes me respect the vagrant at least a little. Lucia told me a little more about her past as well. After her mother died, she lived with her aunt and uncle. They threw her out, finding her to be less than useful. What awful people. I was furious as I headed back to the inn.

I fumed in the bar for a while, vowing to get that house soon so I could adopt Lucia. I was tired so I rented a room. The room here has a little balcony. I sat there and listened to the flute music that Mikael the bard played. To my horror, Olfrid decided to join me and Lydia. He was uninvited. I tried to shut the door, but he let himself in to sit on the balcony. I almost shouted him out of my room, but I knew abusing my newfound power would be wrong.

Instead, I ate some baked potatoes and drank some wine. I listened to Olfrid's idle chatter before coming to bed and penning this. Lydia and I should sleep soon. We have a big day tomorrow. I would like to return to Riverwood and let Gerder know Jarl Balgruuf will be sending reinforcements soon. Tomorrow. Ah, such a busy day. Soon, tomorrow.


	4. Fredas, 20th of Last Seed, 4E201

Fredas, 20th of Last Seed, 4E201

Dear Diary,

Lydia and I got a decent start this morning. We ate boiled crème treats for breakfast. I had forgotten I had her in my party, but I was glad for her company. The journey back to Riverwood seemed shorter than the journey to Whiterun. Halfway there, and still on the path, I was attacked by an Argonian assassin. I was a little surprised, but he was easier to kill than a dragon. Upon searching his corpse, I found a noe that said someone wanted me dead badly enough that they had performed the Black Sacrament to have the Dark Brotherhood kill me. I am unsure what any of this means so I will hold onto the note and keep a close eye out for others. I will ask Lydia about the Dark Brotherhood later.

We also ran across some bandits and killed them. We were then attacked by a random Nord. There were a lot of angry people today. Luckily, I have grown much stronger than when I had left Helgen. I hoped that I might have a relaxing day in the afternoon.

Back in Riverwood, we talked to Gerder. She seemed much calmer, not worried about the dragons anymore. She told us a bit about Riverwood, that she did not own the village, but she did pay the taxes to the jarl. She is a strong woman. Avol told me that Gerder's family had started Riverwood. She was very powerful.

As we prepared to leave town and return to Whiterun, I discovered another feuding duo in this small village. We met Faendal, an elf in part of a love triangle with Camilla and the bard, Sven. He wants us to deliver a horribly written letter to Camilla, pretending it was from Sven. I am not sure I want anything to do with this. I kept the letter. I even went to Sven in the inn, wondering if I should tell him the truth, but I decided against it for now. I am in no rush.

Orgnar in the inn told me a few rumors floating around town. One was about a boy in Windhelm who was trying to summon the Dark Brotherhood by the Black Sacrament. I was interested in this as I had just been attacked by someone who had done the Black Sacrament. Orgnar also told me about a Shrine of Azura and marked it on a map for me. I might go to see it just to say that I have.

On my way out, I decided to at least get Sven's side of the story. He had gone to the bard's college and that sounded interesting. I would definitely have to investigate it further. As for the love triangle, it seemed to be common knowledge in the village. Boring drama. I will leave it alone for now.

Lydia and I went back toward Whiterun. We were attacked by an orc, but it was not difficult to best him. We next stopped at Hunneybrew Meadery. The ownder, Sobjorn, sold us some mead and we sat and drank it. We even took a little tour of the meadery, looking over many barrels of mead and the hard working men that worked there. We left and took a little walk around the area, discovering the Chillfurrow and Battleborn farms before being attacked by a few sabre cats. They were quick and strong, but we were stronger.

We stumbled across a cave soon after the fight. Lydia called it Shimmermist Cave. We went inside, and I definitely saw why they called it so. The cave was shimmering from glowing mushrooms, and the area was filled with mist. It was almost hard to see the skeevers crawling around on the ground. I also had trouble seeing traps on the ground, but luck was on my side, and it missed me.

Something called a falmer attacked us. We managed to kill a couple of them. I do not know what a falmer is, and Lydia did not seem to know much either, or she was keeping silent. I did decide, rather than going deeper into the cave, we should go back to Whiterun. If I could help out around town, perhaps I could earn enough money for that house and rescue little Lucia.

We literally ran into a Stormcloack courier. He had little to saw, and I did not want to keep him. He was busy, as were we.

I had visited a few buildings but decided to try the market where a few stalls sat. One of the stalls was filled with different types of meat. A hunter named Anoriath worked there. He told me that he and his brother owned the Drunken Huntsman, a good place to resupply for hunters. Not an inn as I first thought. I thanked him and went to the next stall. This stall was run by a woman named Carlotta Valentia. She was a very beautiful woman, and her beauty was a problem. She said the bard, Mikael, was bothering her, saying he could rein her in. She was tired of his advances, and I promised to talk to him. Perhaps he will recognize me and a fight will be avoided, but I already anticipated having to brawl.

As Lydia and I headed back to the Bannered Mare to speak to Mikael, we ran into a man named Amren. He was distraught over missing his father's sword. He believes it is Valtheim Keep. I envy his memory so I will likely assist him in recovering it when I get the chance.

Back at the Bannered Mare, I did talk to Mikael. For Hulda's sake, I tried to avoid a fight. The man could not be persuaded to see her side of the issue, but he was easily intimidated. Wishing to avoid the fight I likewise wished to avoid but threatened him with, he agreed to leave her alone

Relieved, I went to talk to Hulda quickly. She told me there was someone in Riften that can change your face, or so she had heard. Magick is pretty amazing so I believe it to be possible, but the cost must be high. I almost rented the room again, but I decided to go out again since it was still so early. Camilla was still at her stall, so I told her how it had gone with Mikael. She was happy at the outcome. She has a daughter, Mila, and that little girl is the only one she cares for. I take it that she must be a widow then. She is a hardworking woman, regardless, and I respect her highly.

Briefly, I checked into Arcadia's Cauldron, as the guard had recommended. It was a nice little shop. I did not need anything, so I simply glanced around the room before leaving.

As I walked around town, I remembered that I needed to talk to Fralia about her son, Thorald, having gone missing. I went to her house to talk to her about the issue. Her other son, Auvlstein, thought I was a spy, that he will be taken next. I assured him that I was no spy. Family is important; I only wished to help.

He conceded and told me that he believes that the Imperials have his brother and that there will be proof of it in the Battleborn home. Since they are "Imperial bootlickers," they are keeping Thorald as punishment to the Graymanes. I needed to find anything to prove that he is still alive. They recommended that I "butter up" the Battleborns, probably with money, but as it was late, and their door was unlocked, I sneaked inside with Lydia.

There was a lady sleeping in one of the rooms. We sneaked by her quietly. I found a locked room and picked the lock, simple after all the chests in the barrows and caves I had explored. I found an Imperial missive on the desk and read through it quickly. I found what I needed inside its pages. The Thalmor had taken Thorald to the North Watch Keep.

I returned the toe Graymanes without being noticed. Upon giving them this information, Avulstein seemed more upset. He wishes to get his brother back immediately. I tried to talk him out of going with me, but he would not heed me. He told me to meet him near the North Watch Keep later, that he will gather a rescue team, and we will all go together. We will get Thorald back.

I will give him a few days at least to get his team together before I go meet him. I will hopefully have time to research these Thalmor as well. They seem to be exceptional at whatever it is they do. Avulstein seemed weary of them. I will have to learn more.

We went back to the Bannered Mare. I decided to read a bit, as it would calm me down from a busy day. I learned the spell "sparks" from a spell tome. I also wasted some time reading that horrible letter from "Sven" to Camilla. I am likely to tell Sven of it simply because no bard could ever write something so common. I did find a book on the Dragonborn by Prior Emelene Mardrire on my person and found it to be most useful.

The Dragonborn are blessed with Akatosh's blood. It is not necessarily a matter of heredity but a matter of who is blessed. Why and how one is chosen is "beyond our understanding" so I am still unsure of my family, my past, or my future.

I did learn more. Dragonborn can wear the Amulet of Kings and light the Dragonfires, meaning they can be emperor. The book was uncertain if there can be more than one Dragonborn, but the potential is there. She also seemed uncertain what the significance of having dragonblood is. She called us 'dragonslavers" for trying to take their power.

The Akaviri apparently killed dragons in an attempt to take their power. They became the Blades later. She also had the prophecy of the Dragonborn, either originated from an Elder Scroll or possibly the Akaviri. I will copy it here then retire as it is getting late.

When misrule takes is place at the eight corners of the world

When the brass tower walks and time is reshaped

When the thrice blessed fail and the Red tower falls

When the ruler loses his throne and the white tower falls

When the snow tower lies sundered kingless bleeding

The world Eater wakes and the wheel turns upon the last dragonborn.


	5. Loredas, 21st of Last Seed, 4E201

Loredas, 21st of Last Seed, 4E201

Dear Diary,

Today, with thoughts still on the book I had read the night before, I decided it was time to go see the Graybeards. I would earn money on the way for a home. As I left town, a guard told me that Breezehome in Whiterun was for sale. It felt as if I was being taunted. I knew I did not have enough money yet. Reluctantly, I left town with Lydia. I would have a home soon.

We killed some wolves on the way, found the White River Watch. It was guarded by a few bandits. One had a note from a man named Hajvarr to a man named Rodulf telling him to stop playing pranks on Hajvarr's uncle. It was a humorous note. We resupplied and continued on our way.

Not long after our run-in with bandits, we met a man named Baldus. He was trying to find the Gormet, author of Unnatural Tastes. He was apparently in Skyrim. I wondered what he would make out of dragon meat, but I was not too interested, and we continued on our way.

We happened upon a novice necromancer and a Ritual Stone. The necromancer did not want to talk but immediately raised a skeleton and attempted to kill us. I say attempted because it was all too easy to strike him dead. I did not touch the Ritual Stone. I care little for magicka and knew little of its power.

We traveled a bit further and came upon a Stormcloak camp led by Hjornskar Head Smasher. Of course, that is not his family name, I thought, but perhaps it is. Perhaps he is from a family of Head Smashers. We will never know because I did not think to ask.

Our next battle was by far the most difficult of the day. A troll attacked, and had there not have been passerbys who helped, I do not think we would have bested it. The passerbys ran after their bodyguard died. It was unfortunate as I wished to talk to them.

The troll's lair was a little further down the road. There were two corpses and enough skeletons to prove it had lived there for a while. One of the bodies had a bounty claiming wolves were likely the cause of issues in the area. I say likely because it was more likely this troll had been plaguing the area. At least it is dead now. I wonder if I can claim the bounty.

With half the day behind us, stolen by travel, we finally reached the village of Iverstead, the village which sat at the foot of the mountain which led to the Graybeards. A woman named Boli said she frequently heard strange noises like thunder coming from the mountain. Yes, we were in the right place.

I decided that, with half the day gone, we should familiarize ourselves with the village. First, I talked to the woman at the local lumber mill. She was strong, like Gerder, and her name was Temba Wide-Arm. She was muttering to herself about bears so I asked her the issue. Apparently, bears are scratching the lumber she needed to bits. She wants ten bear pelts to prove I have thinned out the population. I will not rush, but I will bring her the pelts when I am able.

Next, we went to the Vilemyr Inn, not a becoming name but a nice inn, nonetheless. I spoke to Wilhelm, the barkeep, for a while, and he told me about a barrow in the east which is said to be haunted. He told me to stay away from it, that an expolorer named Wyndelius went in and never returned, that they had only heard his screams. I was not scared. Indeed, I knew I must go and explore at once.

Before leaving, I ate some cooked beef with Lydia. We listened to Lynly Star Sung, the town's bard. She is a nice woman, a decent bard. It was still barely after midday, too late for me to travel to the Graybeards, but it was as good a time as any to investigate the barrow.

Lydia and I walked up to Shroudhearth Barrow. It did have a very unearthly atmosphere which resulted in anxiety, but it was a burial place. Inside, a blue, ghostly figure I only guessed could be Wyndelius told us to leave. Of course, I am not scared of ghosts so I only dug deeper into the crypts. In doing so, we found a secret room, and the ghost of Wyndelius attacked. I could hit him with my blade so I struck him dead. He stopped glowing, and we found he was only using magic to make himself appear phantasmal.

Reading his journal was a horrifying glimpse into the life of a man who lost his mind. It started as a life of a treasure hunter who simply pretended to be a ghost to keep others away from the barrow as he searched for the treasure. It turned into the life of a man who believed his own lies. Regardless, I need the same sapphire claw he was looking for that drove him insane in order to delve any deeper.

I went back to Wilhelm with Lydia to at least let him know that the barrow was not haunted by any ghosts, only the restless draugr. Perhaps it would make him get better business. Wilhelm was angry to learn he had been tricked, but in the end, he got the last laugh. He had the sapphire claw Wyndelius needed, and he gave it to me as thanks. Lydia and I quickly returned to the barrow to look for this treasure Wyndelius so desired.

This time, I understood how to get through the locked door. The palm read moth-owl-wolf from the inside out. This led to a staircase leading up and down a long shaft. At the top of the staircase was a very difficult lock. I could not tell you how many lockpicks I used, but I got a dwarven war axe out of it so it was worth it.

Continuing on our way, we found a draugr with a key that allowed us to travel deeper into the barrow. There was another puzzle. We had to stand on a weight plate to see what the solution would be. I had Lydia stand on it as I found the answer. Whale-eagle-snake-whale

The path led to another one of those magic walls. It taught me something about Kyne, but I do not have the power to use it and see its full power.I will have to learn more and get stronger.

Regardless, we made it out alive. We went back to the inn and got a room. Lydia listened to the bard while I read Magic from the Sky by Irlav Jarol. I was hoping it would be about magicka in general, but it was about something else, something very confusing to me.

What I understood from the text is that starlight is the best form of light. Shooting stars are actually falling fragments from Aetherius. The first type is meteoric iron and it is very prized. It is also the primary component of Ayleid wells. Rarer is meteoric glass. This glass is used for enchanted Ayleid artifacts like the Varla and Welkynd stones.

Then, Jarol talked about these wells and stones. The Ayleid wells are scattered across Cyrodil, possibly made to gather starlight or maybe "as meeting points of ancient lines of magical power." I will never see them as I doubt I will travel to Cyrodil. If I did find one, I could draw magicka from it, magicka that would replenish at magical midnight, whenever that is. Then, it radiates power back into the sky as a possible offering to the heavens.

Next, he spoke of the Welkynd stones, also called sky stones or heaven stones by Admeris, literally the sky child. These stones also can replenish power but at a high cost as they crumble to dust upon being used. It is believed a great Welkynd stone was at the heart of every Ayleid city, but they have all been booted now.

Lastly, he spoke of Varla stones, and he did so only briefly. I only learned Aldmeris called them star stones, and they can restore enchantments. They are small and rare, very coveted.

He ended the book with a dark warning. The Ayleids were neither good nor wise so they were struck down. They were very smart in creating though, and I am not sure hubris was a consequence. I will have to study these people more, but not tonight. Tonight, we rest. Tomorrow, we have 7000 steps to climb.


	6. Sundas, 22nd of Last Seed, 4E201

Sundas, 22nd of Last Seed, 4E201

Dear Diary,

Yesterday had been a fairly restful day so I woke feeling refreshed. As I exited my room, I heard Lynly Star Sung and Wilhelm speaking. The air felt tense. She sounded as if she was about to quit being a bard, but he convinced her otherwise. She agreed to keep playing for him. Perhaps there is more to them than proprietor and performer. I ate some bread and cheese and listened to her play as she started on her lute for him.

When we left, we happened upon ruins on the edge of town by the mill. A crazy, homeless man named Narfi was going on and on about his missing sister. As it is a family issue, I felt obligated to help. As Narfi did not seem to be the one to ask, I returned to Wilhelm to learn more about it.

Wilhelm told me that Narfi's sister, Reyda, used to go to the small island in the east to gather ingredients. We headed that way immediately though I did not have much hope finding her alive. It had been over a year.

Sure enough, I found her skeleton on the river floor. I did not have to even swim all the way to the island. She had clearly been there some time and whether a water monster or the tides had gotten her, we would never know. I took her necklace to give to Narfi so he would have not only proof of her death but also something to remind him of her. He did appreciate it. Of course, he was distraught. I thought it best to leave him alone and let him mourn.

The morning had just begun, and though getting a sad start, I was off with Lydia to make the journey of 7000 steps. An elf and a human male stood at the bridge speaking. The elf, Gwilin, was well mannered and friendly. He was very happy and pleasant to talk to, especially after delivering such bad news to Narfi.

The human was a man named Klimmek. He apparently makes the journey up the mountain weekly in order to take supplies and food that can be kept fresh to the Graybeards. He mentioned his legs were getting tired so I offered to carry his burden this time as I would already be going up the mountain. He was thrilled. He warned me to watch out for wolves and to be careful with my footing.

He was right about the wolves. We were attacked almost as soon as we stepped foot on the path. Luckily, wolves were no problem. After a lone wolf, we ran into a man named Barknar. He was a pilgrim taking the 7000 steps, meditating at the emblems. He also hunted along the way. I have seen a lot of goats on this path so I do not doubt that he does well off of this alone.

At different emblems, we saw different offerings of gold, flowers, and food. I wonder if one of the Graybeards picks it up or if they have someone else like Klimmek that does it for them.

A pilgrim named Karlita sat, worshipping at one of these emblems. She wanted to be left alone, but she did tell me that she takes the trip every few years. I had a feeling I would become intimately personal with these steps. And there were, no doubt, at least 7000.

We next fought a frost troll. It was another difficult battle. I had to hit it and dodge, hoping it would swing and miss. I am running low on health potions and must purchase more soon. With it dead,there were only a few more steps before I put the supplies in the chest and go inside the large, stone building.

The master of the temple recognized me immediately as the Dragonborn and had me strike him directly with my shout. I was a little wary as I knew it could hurt someone, but he was a master at shouting so I trusted him and did as he asked. He was impressed. I was impressed that he barely stumbled. Master Arngeir then told me he could show me the Way of the Voice but not my destination. At least my path would be a little clearer.

He told me there had been many dragonborns since Akatosh had blessed us, but I was possibly the only one of this age. The Graybeards, while being followers of the Way of the Voice, are not dragonborn, but they can learn shouts or thu'ums. He also said we can do shouts because Kynareth blessed us with that gift, hence why their temple was on one of her sacred mountains.

Shouts are said in dragon language. Each shout is composed of three different words, so I do not even know a full shout yet. Fus means force. Einarth taught me Ro, which means balance. They learn the meaning from practice. I learn it from slain dragons. It is a shame that I must kill them for knowledge alone. I am glad that I am the only dragonborn because I do not like the thought of people hunting them to extinction. They may be evil, but something tells me there is more to dragons than this.

I practiced this move a few times against Wulfgar before they had me follow Borri into the courtyard. He taught me "wuld," the first part of whirlwind sprint. I then sprinted through a gate. They were surprised how fast I learn, but it seemed easy to me.

Master Arngeir asked me to do one last task, to prove myself. I must go to Ustengrav and retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller, a foreleader of the Graybeards. Master Arngeir also told me that the Voice should be used for the glory of the gods; that, as a gift from Kynareth, its true purpose is for worship. When one's inner spirit is in harmony with one's outer action, one will become a Master of the Voice. This seems to be at odds with my adventuring ways. Master Arngeir told me that since I have a gift from Akatosh, my dragon blood, I should use my voice in service to him. If I do well on my quest, I will get to talk to Paarthurnax, the Great Master. Perhaps he will further enlighten me.

I also learned that language is intrinsic to a dragon's very being, that there is no difference between debating and fighting. If I have dragon blood in me, then language must also be intrinsic to my very being as well. Perhaps that is why I write, it is surely why I can shout. In finding my voice, I hope I will find myself.

Master Arngeir ended our conversation rather cryptically. He told me my destiny appears to be bound to the return of the dragons, and soon a path will be made clear. Nothing is clear yet. I hope it will clear soon.

I had plenty of time to contemplate this as Lydia and I went down the mountain. My immediate path is at least clear, and judging from where my map was marked, the journey to Ustengrav will be a long one.

Upon reaching Ivarstead, I was approached by some strange cultists in weird masks. They called me the false dragonborn, claiming Miraak to be the true dragonborn. I did not even know what they were talking about, but when they attacked, I defended. Lydia and I easily rid the town of their filth.

One of them had a note telling them to take the Northern Maiden from Raven Rock and kill me, the dragonborn, before I reach Solstheim. It makes me wary to think that I have not only assassins but cultists after me as well. I will have to solve this issue soon.

In the meantime, I found Klimmek and told him his quest was complete. He even gave me some gold. Though I expected nothing, it was nice to be rewarded.

Legs burning, I was glad to lie in bed and curl up with a good book. Lydia seemed happy to sit down as well.

My book tonight is the Firmament by Ffoulke. I learned about the thirteen constellations, and it greatly explained the Guardian and other stones scattered around Skyrim. The three major constellations are the Warrior, the Mage, and the Thief. These guardians offer protection from the Snake, the thirteenth constellation. When the sun rises near one of the constellations, it is that constellations' season. Each constellation, except the Snake, gets one month out of the year. Since the serpent moves, threatening the others, it does not get a month.

The Warrior's season is Last Seed, the time of harvest. Its charges are the Lady, Steed, and Lord. They are skilled with weapons but have short tempers. This is not only the month we are in currently, but this is the Guardian that I picked with Ralof.

The next Guardian is the Mage. Its month is Rainshand, when magicka was first used by man. Its charges are the Apprentice, the Golem, and the Ritual. People with this stone or born of this month are more talented and have more magicka than others, but they tend to be arrogant and absentminded.

The last Guardian is the Thief, and the month is Eveningstar, the darkest month. Its charges are the Lover, the Shadow, and the Tower. They are not typically thieves, but they do take more risks without harm than the average person. They will still run out of luck and die young.

The Serpent has no season, move but is predictable, and is the most blessed and most cursed sign.

I will run through the charges quickly. The Lady's month is Hearthfire. She is kind and tolerant. The Steed's month is Midyear, and it is impatient. The Lord's is First Seed as he oversees the planting, and he is stronger and healthier than the rest. The Apprentice's month is Sun's Height. They have an affinity for magicka but are weak to it as well. The Atronach, also called the Golem, is Sun's Dusk. They are natural sorcerers but cannot generate their own magicka. The Ritual, which we had run into before in the mountains, has a variety of effects depending on aspects and moons of the Divines. Its month is Morning Star. The Lover's month is Sun's Dawn and is graceful and passionate. The Shadow's month is The Second Seed and has the ability to hide in shadow. The Tower's month is Frostfall, and has a knack for finding gold and picking locks.

As you can tell, I have gotten very tired, Diary, and am running low on even the energy to pen this account. I will sleep then, a long sleep, and prepare for the next day. Perhaps a stop by Whiterun is in order. I surely have enough gold for that house now.


	7. Morndas, 23rd of Last Seed, 4E201

Morndas, 23rd of Last Seed, 4E201

Dear Diary,

We woke up fairly early. The first thing I heard as I left the inn was that vampires were becoming a menace from a patrolling guard. I was a little uncertain, not having run into one yet, but it had only been a week here in Skyrim. It was time, however, to return to Whiterun.

The beginning of the journey back was uneventful. We traveled the same path as before. Suddenly, we were attacked by a dragon breathing fire. It had a lot of difficulty in fighting this beast. It would not land, and my arrows bounced off its scaly hide. I must admit, diary, for the good of Lydia and myself, we ran from the fight. It is not my proudest moment, but survival was important.

We almost immediately ran into a fire atronach. We slaughtered it, still upset from fleeing from the last battle. I also realized nothing was familiar. In running from the dragon, we had gotten very lost. It was a fitting punishment.

At Fort Amol, we ran into a farmer. I used the location to try and calculate just how far off course we had gotten. It was a great distance. Frustrated, I went toward the river to cool off my hot head.

I found ruins by the waterfall. Deciding I was already set back, I explored the ruins of the house. It appeared to have fallen due to a landslide, and a fairly recent one at that. The food was fresh as was the corpse of Lucky Lorenz. He was not all that lucky as he was dead. Perhaps he was born under the sign of the thief, and his luck had run out.

There were two interesting things I found here. One was an intact Shrine of Dibella, leading me to believe that this home had been in disrepair for a while, and he had taken it as his home even broken as it was. The second was the treasure map I found on his body. I am hoping to learn the land well enough to find the treasure eventually.

These ruins were by an abandoned prison. As I searched through the prison, I realized I was alone, not only because of the fact the prison had been abandoned but because Lydia was missing. That made me anxious, but I trekked onward in hopes with reuniting with her soon.

Ghosts began attacking me. Unlike Wyndelius, theses were real ghosts. I can scarcely believe I just wrote that , but it is true. Real ghosts. And I killed them. Or banished them. Or whatever it is you do to get rid of undead things.

I found orders that said the guards were to abandon the fort because a large storm was coming that would send the prison into the river. First, they were to do something with the prisoners, but whatever it was, none were to be left alive.

I escaped through a trapdoor passage in one of the cells. No wonder the ghosts were there, haunting the accursed place. While they were not innocent, I am not sure that killing them all was necessary. Thankfully, I stumbled upon Lydia when I came out of the trapdoor. Unfortunately, I had only gotten us even more lost.

We next found the Mix Water Mill where we were greeted by a rude orc woman who called us milk drinkers. It was not a nice atmosphere so I moved along quickly.

Next, we found Mara's Eye Pond. In the center of the pond was a small island. Hidden on the island was a door. We went through this door to a secret den where we killed a few vampire fledglings and found the body of a smuggler. His journal informed us that he had come into a recent contract, few questions asked, and had realized that he was moving corpses for his contractor. I now wonder if those corpses were actually these vampires.

One of them had given me a disease, but the body of a Vigilant of Stendarr who was imprisoned there had a potion, and I quickly used it. We resupplied and left. The next part of our journey was long. We were attacked by sabre cats, bears, and the occasional frost spider. Today was the day of treasure maps for we also found one at the Riverside Shack. Nearby was the Cronvangr Cave.

After this, a courier ran into us, giving me a letter from Jarl Siddgeir of Falkreath. It concerned becoming a thane of Falkreath and is most definitely something I will keep in mind.

As we walked by Hillgrund's Tomb, a farmer talked to us about joining the Imperial Legion. If I was a lone soul, not wronged by Tullius, perhaps this would be appealing. However, it was not.

We rushed past the Darkshade and the Valtheim Towers. I could see Whiterun in the distance, and I could not wait to be inside the city again. I needed rest, and to buy my house.

I first stopped at the Warmaiden's to get better gear, if they had it. Then, we stopped by Belethor's General Goods to resupply. Happily, I ran up to Dragonsreach to talk to Proventus about Breezehome. He was more than happy to sell it to me. I even had enough money remaining to fix up the living room and bedroom. Excited, we made our way to Breezehome. I told Lydia to stay there, to protect the house when I am away on missions. Next time I have the money, I will get a child's room ready for Lucia.

After decorating a bit, I decided to read a few short books. I tried to read the Lusty Argonian Maid Volume I by Crassius Curio, but it was terrible. It was indeed crass, poorly written, thinly veiled euphemisms I cared little to read, and I could only get through part of Act IV Scene III as I was skimming the book before I went on to the next book.

I had found a copy of Uncommon Taste by the Gourmet I had heard about earlier. He had recopies for things like Sunlight Souffle and Potage le Magnifique, what he called "Breton food." He came off as arrogant, but I wonder if his food is at least good.

I will fall asleep happy tonight, in my own home. Tomorrow, a long journey to meet Avulstein and save Thorald.


	8. Tirdas, 24th of Last Seed, 4E201

Tirdas, 24th of Last Seed, 4E201

Dear Diary,

Since I need to make money for that room for Lucia, I knew I must venture out instead of taking a day off and reading. It would be a far journey to the North Watch Keep, but I must make it.

I passed the Bleakwind Basin where giants lived, and the Silent Moons Camp where I killed some bandits. I stopped to eat some apples, realizing I had not eaten in a long time. By then, it had started to snow and was getting miserably cold. It needed to be done so I continued on my way. Labryinthian was the next location I found, and it was not a place I wanted to be. It was full of frost trolls. I saw at least four and began to run. The only way I could get away from them was to whirlwind sprint and then run back and forth until I left them behind me.

Before I knew it, I had found Morthal. A few men were arguing, especially two men named Jorgen and Aslfur. Jorgen was angry about a wizard in their midst, and the jarl was not leading them properly. I also gathered that a house had burned down recently in a mysterious fashion.

I entered Highmoon Hall to ask about these issues. I met Jarl Idgrad Ravencrone. She was a little strange, very focused on her visions. Gorm appeared to be her housecarl and was very worried about, and protective of, his jarl. Aslfur was also insidethe hall. He told me the house that had burned down was the home of Hroggar. The town was also upset because there were strange noises at the night and the news of rebellion was not helping. Right now, they seemed to at least not need my immediate assistance so I left the hall.

I ran into a strange little boy named Joric. I did not have time to play with him. Then I ran into Idgrod the Younger who told me Joric was a special child. The Temple of Kynareth had taken care of him in the past but had not found anything to be wrong. He still was not doing well so she had a note that needed to be delivered to Danica in Whiterun. I agreed to take it for her.

The next stretch of the journey was fairly uneventful. There were a lot of mudcrabs and frostbite spiders, nothing to worry myself over. I found the Apprentice Stone, but I did not touch it, knowing now what it was. I quickly passed by the Solitude Sawmill, the East Empire Company Warehouse, and Katla's Farm, but I stayed out of Solitude. I would stop on my way back. As for now, I had much to do and little time.

By then, a snowstorm had kicked up in the area, so I traveled in it for some time. It slowed as I neared Sleepfall Burrow. Only a while later, I found Avulstein outside the North Watch Keep. His message was short. Kill the Thalmor and save his brother. With his patrol, we entered the keep.

In the initial fight outside the building, we lost a Nord named Geirland. He was our only loss although it was too many in my taste. I seriously regretted not convincing Avulstein to let me come alone. However, we made it through the rest of the keep with ease, finding the torture chamber where they kept Thorald rather quickly. He was weary, but we made our escape with him in tow. With hose many Thalmor I killed, I do not doubt they will know me, but I shall not hide. Thorald and his brother on the other hand decided to stay away from Whiterun and join the Stormcloaks. Thorald asked me to talk to his mother. He had a cryptic saying for me to tell her which I did not understand nor do I truly remember. I hope it pops into my head when I see her next.

As it was getting late, I headed for Solitude. I passed the Lower Steepfall Burrow, and I stumbled upon the Orphan's Tear, a boat which was in ruins. I fought a few bandits there as well. I traveled past the Widow's Watch Ruins and Ravenscar Hallow. By the time I approached Shadow Green Cavern, it was getting quite late and as I passed the Dainty Stoad, a fine vessel, I worried I would be late to Solitude.

I made it, running into a man named Durak who spoke about a group of Vampire slayers called the Dawnguard. Killing vampires did not sound bad, and he liked my enthusiasm, telling me to find his leader, Isran, at For Dawnguard, near Riften. This is definitely something I will do. Next, I went to the inn which was called the Winking Skeever, owned by Corpulus Vinius. He told me it was named thus because he once had a pet skeever that winked. I supposed that was as good as any reason to name his bar something so strange and he seemed to think so as well.

After renting a room, I decided it was time to read my daily afternoon book. I was hoping to not only find useful information about my past anymore but also for my present. As I had seemed to come across many sabre cats in recent days. I chose to read Cats of Skyrim a Report by Aldetuile.

First, he spoke of the khajit. It was strange to see a race grouped into a book about beasts, but I suppose as they are catlike, reference to them is necessary. They are not highly regarded anyway from the looks of it, and few are known to dwell in Skyrim.

Next, he talked about the sabre cats. All have the distinct, two sharp teeth. They all have three common attacks: biting, rearing back to swipe with their paws, and their powerful pounce. Colors range from reddish brown in the plans to the snowy version which is more for camouflage than their breather. Their teeth are known to be good in potions, like those for stamina and a keen eye for smithing. Their meat is, however, "tasteless and not fit to eat" which is good to know.

After reading this book, I have found myself quite exhausted and ready for rest. Tomorrow, I will start my journey to Whiterun.


	9. Middas, 25th of Last Seed, 4E201

Middas, 25th of Last Seed, 4E201

Dear Diary,

I woke up early to examine my map to discover the best route to take back to Whiterun. I quickly recognized that Ustengrav, the location of Jurgen's horn, was on the way, I left early then for Ustengrav.

Khajit were outside in a camp on the outskirts of Solitude. There were not many and other than Mai'q the Liar, I had not seen another khajit. I ate an apple and some bread as I left their camp.

Not far outside Solitude, I stumbled upon an abandoned camp. I found the journal of Daynas Valen. He wrote about an ivory claw that would help lead him to a powerful amulet. Someone was after him, and he was half crazy over looking for the amulet. It was his life's work.

Nearby was Folgunthor, and I guessed he had gone to explore in hopes of finding the amulet. At first, I was set on continuing to Ustengrav, but curiosity got the best of me, and I went inside Folgunthor. Dead adventurers and draugr were everywhere. It made my job easier as I explored. The first door was already opened by the ivory claw so I continued only to find more dead adventurers and draugr. The next doorway was also open which led to more dead draugr.

Unfortunately for him, Daynas Valen died with the other adventurers. I took his ivory claw and his notes, skimming them quickly. He was looking for fragments of the Gauldur Amulet. One piece is in Saarthal, one in Geirmund's Hall, and one, of course, in Folgunthor. If I was around any of these places, I will pick them up to piece the amulet back together.

There was a lever puzzle that blocked my way, but I solved it and continued. Next was a turn the dial type puzzle as I have seen in the other claw crypts. This one was made to match the columns in one room to an adjoining room. Snake-whale-bird. Then came the room with the door which must match the palm of the claw. Unlike in the past, I was attacked by six draugr, but I handled them easily. Bird-bird-dragon from the outside in. Finally, I was in Folgunthor's Crypt. A powerful draugr awaited me. I whittled him down with my blade, ignoring the draugr thralls that surrounded me. He was a difficult enemy, but I eventually rid the crypt of him.

He had a writ of sealing on his body that condemned him for murder and betrayal. He also had a piece of the amulet. He is gone now, and I have his amulet piece, so that is what matters.

Near where I fought was a word wall. I learned the word for frost, frost breath. Then, I left Folgunthur. I needed badly to resupply so I started for Morthal, a good in between location for a quick resupply. I found an abandoned shack on the way. It was surrounded in blood spatter, but the door was locked, and it could not be picked. I continued past Morvath's Lair, and then finally made it to Morthal.

The only real place to resupply was the Thaumaturgist's Hut runby Lami. I bought some potions and ran into a child named Virkmund as I left. His mom was a Stormcloak. It is always sad to see children left behind because of war, but I understand that it is often necessary.

I stopped by the Moorside Inn to see if they had anything beneficial. There, I spoke to the bartender, Jonna. She told me more of the story behind Hroggar's house. It had been a mysterious fire that had killed his wife and child. He claimed it was a hearthfire. Others thought Hroggar had something to do with it as he had immediately moved in with his new love, Alva. The whole thing seems suspicious, and I will investigate it when I am able, but as the poor mother and child were already lost, I have time.

Next, I went to Ustengrav. I found it easily. There, were a lot of bandits and necromancers inside that I was forced to kill. I wondered if the bandits had been dead previously but raised again by the necromancers or if the two were working together. It was impossible to tell. I killed another necromancer and conjurer, but after that, it was all draugr. The further I got into the depths, the more draugr I found, and then, skeletons. Amazingly, in the deepest part of the barrow was a small glade with trees and even a small waterfall.

I could feel it was very late so I decided to make a camp down by the trees and running water. It seemed like the most comfortable place to sleep. As I headed down to find the best spot, I located another word wall. It taught me fade, become ethereal. I sat there by the wall and ate some bread and cheese before penning my daily account. Much of my day was spent in travel and battle. I will be glad to sleep here with my back safely covered by the word wall. I will sleep lightly incase the skeletons return.


	10. Turdas, 26th of Last Seed, 4E201

Turdas, 26th of Last Seed, 4E201

Dear Diary,

I woke up early, not feeling well rested as I had slept on a hard, stone floor. I ate some bread and then continued on my way through the barrow. There was a puzzle to let me into the next room, but I whirlwind sprinted past the fast moving gates to easily complete the puzzle.

In the next room, the floor was booby trapped so that if I stepped on the special plates on the floor, it would set off a spray of flames that would engulf me, as I found out in a horrible fashion. I whirlwind sprinted past this too, killing a few frost spiders on the way. Only then did I make it to the inner sanctum.

Inside, there was a powerful dragur, but I killed him fairly easily before going to where I expected the horn to be located. I say expected to be because there was no horn, only a note telling me to go to the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood. It was simply signed, a friend. Frustrated would be an understatement. I was livid.

I calmed myself as I went to Whiterun. I passed the Kjenstag Ruins, Stonehill Mining, and I whirlwind sprinted back through Labrynthian which is still full of frost trolls. On the other side, close to Whiterun, I met a woman named Salonia Carvain. Her body guards attacked me. I easily wasted them. She did not seem to care but did immediately begin running. I caught up with her to talk, hoping to discover why they had attacked or at least who she was. She told me to speak to her husband. I never saw her husband. I followed her for a while, wondering if he was ahead of us, and we were both headed toward Whiterun. She continued toward the Pelagia Farm, and I decided I was not that interested, so I headed toward the city.

I saw Lars, the little boy from before. He told me Braith no longer bothers him. In fact, she does not even look at him. I hoped I had not scared her too badly, but at least he was not getting bullied anymore.

Resupplying was much easier to do in Whiterun when compared to Morthal. I had to visit the Warmaiden and Belethor's, the best shops in town in my humble opinion. Upon doing so, I realized I had more than enough money to upgrade my home and get that child's room. I went to find Proventus in Dragonsreach. I looked around the keep and did not find him. I waited an hour. Still nothing. Finally, around dinner time, he made an appearance. I was able to fully upgrade my home. Then, I went to find Lucia.

Outside Dragonsreach, I ran into Ysolda. She told me she trades with the khajit. She is saving up to buy the Bannered Mare from Hulda. I asked her a little bit about the khajit because I wanted her opinion to compare it to that of the book I had recently read.

They are the catfolk of Elsweyr, which is a land both tropical and covered in desert. No one wants them in the city because some of them are smugglers and thieves. It seems they would only become these things because they cannot get a job in the city limits. The distrust is simply for the khajit being extremely different. I wonder now how Argonians are treated in Skyrim. Thinking back on it, I have not seen but the one Argonian assassin.

I found Lucia next. She was more than excited when I told her the good news. She ran all the way home. She was already sweeping and doing other household chores by the time I came inside the house. She would be a big help to Lydia. Lucia also finds things for me, pretty things. Some are valuable, but it feels as if all of them are valuable to her so I leave them in her treasure chest. She is a sweet child. Her room, I noticed, was furnished with two beds, so if I see another orphan, likely during this time of war, I will bring him or her back here. It would be nice for her to have a sibling.

It was not late, but I decided to stay in and read. I found a book on the Amulet of Kings by Weregrus Monhona. Since this amulet has to do with being dragonborn, I was very interested in what would be said. This is what I have understood.

During the first era, there was a group of elves called the Ayleids. They were High Elves which lived in the central areas of Tamriel. They relied on the Daedric lords for their power.

Saint Alessia, the first in the line of the Cyrodils, asked Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time, for help to lock away the Daedric lords. Akatosh gave blood of his own and blessed Saint Alessia. By being true to the dragon blood, the Oblivion Gates will be kept sealed, and the Daedra will be kept at bay. Akatosh gave them the Amulet of Kings and the Eternal Dragonfires. Saint Alessia is the first gem in the amulet, the red diamond in the center. It has become the symbol of the Empire and the Septim line. This stone is surrounded by eight other gems which represent the eight Divines.

This book was helpful in understanding Akatosh and the pact with Saint Alessia. However, it did not really explain much about the amulet except that Akatosh gave it to Saint Alessia as well as the meaning of the gems. I suppose the amulet is more ceremonial in design then having power in itself. Regardless, it is all good to know. For now, I will prepare for bed, perhaps speak to Lydia, and say goodnight to Lucia. Goodnight for now, Diary.


End file.
